Chris Sharpe
Chris Sharpe is a fictional character on the Canadian television series Degrassi: The Next Generation, making his first appearance in the third season. He has a dream of becoming a rapping DJ. Chris was friends with Emma Nelson after their break-up, mostly because he expected to reconcile. However, after realizing that they wouldn't he began being rude to her during class, especially about the gonorrhea outbreak. It is assumed that after he stopped being friends with Emma that his friendships with Manny Santos, Liberty Van Zandt and J.T. Yorke ended as well. He had a rivalry with Sean Cameron over Emma and a dislike for Rick Murray. He was portrayed by Daniel Morrison. Character History Background Not much is known about Chris' backstory and early life. He aspires to be a DJ, like his cousin Jacob. He also had a girlfriend named Melanda before he dated Emma. Season 3 Chris is shown in the opening theme song, but is not recognized. Chris began attending Degrassi when he was in grade 9. He was in Ms. Hatzilakos's home room, along with Emma. Not long after she had broken up with Sean, Emma began flirting with Chris. However, she didn't know about his girlfriend Melanda. Eventually, Chris dumped Melanda and asked Emma out on a date. Emma accepted his offer, but she was not over Sean. She was jealous of his girlfriend Amy, and she suspected that Sean (along with Amy, Jay and Alex) of being the culprits behind Snake's missing laptop. Chris got frustrated with Emma's spiteful, bitter attempts to sabotage Sean leading him to believe that she's not over him. Later on, Emma apologizes to Chris and they dated for the remaining half of season 3. They broke up for an unexplained reason during the summer in between seasons 3 and 4. Season 4 In the beginning of Season 4, Chris and Emma toy with the idea of getting back together. Chris seemed more enthusiastic about the idea than Emma was. However, as Liberty developed a crush on Chris, Emma's jealousy led her to try and win Chris back, but only so he wouldn't be seen with Liberty as people will view her as a downgrade. At the end, Chris seemingly decided that he didn't want either one of the girls and it ultimately led to Liberty ending her friendship with Emma (but of course, they reconciled eventually). After that, Chris's appearance on the show greatly decreased with him having one or two lines as a background character and not being involved in any more major story lines. He was briefly seen in the episode Mercy Street, where the majority of Degrassi students were either shunning or bullying Rick Murray. Presumably aware of his violent history, Chris sternly told Rick to find somewhere else to sit when he tried to sit at his table. Chris's last appearance on the show was in the episode, Modern Love, where he makes fun of Emma for having oral sex with Jay and contracting an STD. It is unknown what happened to him, as like many others on Degrassi, his character seemed to fade away. Appearances Trivia *Like Kendra and Nadia, Chris was in the title sequence for 3, 4, and 5 but wasn't credited. He only appeared in Seasons 3 and 4. *He was treated as a main character in Season 3, though he wasn't credited as one. This also happened to Ellie Nash and Marco Del Rossi in Season 2, Jay Hogart and Alex Nuñez in Season 4 and Ashley Kerwin in Seasons 6 and 7. Quotes *"It's your boy, C-Dog, in the house." *"Kiss sweet bacon?" *"Unlike my man Slim Shady over there, I actually read the book." (About Sean) *"Go sit somewhere else, punk." (to Rick) Relationships *Melanda **Start Up: Before Against All Odds (309) **Break Up: Against All Odds (309) ***Reason: After constant fighting, Chris dumps her. *Emma Nelson **Start Up: This Charming Man (313) **Broke Up: The July of the summer before Ghost in the Machine (1) (401) ***Reason: Unexplained Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Musician Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Class of 2007